Oops! I meant to do that, really
by BlackSalamanderDragon
Summary: There was one big problem Jaden didn’t realize until it was too late...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time there was a teen named Jaden Yuki. He was fresh blood that had just got out of high school, and he had dreams of someday being the number one greatest duelist in the world. After he had seen prior kids his age rise to the top of the dueling game, it all seemed possible that he could be next.

So, after he got done with his boring classes for high school he registered for the Duel Academy (one of the greatest colleges around). However, there was one big problem Jaden didn't realize until it was too late.

He registered for the college just a little too late.

Yup, that's right, the eager prepared young duelist of the next class slipped up on that one tiny little factor. Well, the Duel Academy didn't think it was tiny though. At first, when Jaden realized he was supposed to turn the papers in a week ago, he thought nothing of it. He turned them in anyway and hoped that it wouldn't become an issue.

That's when he read his mailbox and got a huge fat stamp saying he wasn't accepted.

Ever since then, Jaden was furious.

"I just don't get it!" Jaden snapped, pounding his clenched fists on the desk of his computer reading an e-mail that restated what the written letter had said. He was denied. He got the big goose egg. He was rejected. He got nada, nothing, zip. They said hasta la vista, try again next year, too bad so sad and so forth.

Words could not describe the feeling that overcame the duelist. For once, he thought he had a chance at becoming the number one duelist. He lived close nearby the campus where he could receive some of the best teaching of the game. Now, there he was, unable to do a thing about it all because he messed up.

As if that wasn't bad enough, now he had to tell his parents. Oh boy, Jaden could imagine the joyous amount of fun he would have with that.

"How am I gonna tell my parents I messed up with this? And what in the heck am I gonna do?" Jaden stared again reading the e-mail, which sealed his doom. His parents already had spent a lot of his money just applying into the popular college and now they were getting nothing in return.

Jaden sighed, brushing his fingers through his brown dirty hair. "I guess the cards are really gonna hit the fan tonight when I tell them about this…"

Then the idea struck in the mind of the young duelist. That was it. He was going to go to the academy. He was going to school anyway, and he was for sure not going to tell his parents of his little boo-boo that he made.

"I mean… how hard can it be?" Jaden stared at himself smirking evilly in the mirror the day before classes started. "I'll just ask one of my friends that did get accepted to like loan me one of his uniforms and schedule or something… heh then they'll never know that I wasn't accepted. Yeah. I'm the man, and I'm gonna be number one!"

Ever since that decision, little did the naïve duelist realize all the chaos he was bound to get into…


	2. It’s Crazy, but That’s How it Goes

_**Chapter One: It's Crazy, but That's How it Goes…**_

Jaden Yuki was never more prepared for anything in his life. He had swiped some neato clothes from one of his best friends, Syrus, who also got accepted into the academy. Syrus's clothes were a little small, but eh by wearing the slightly bigger Slifer red jacket he was able to get by with it.

He combed his hair all nice that morning, and dyed it the night before and cut it so that he had a fresh new look. Then he grabbed his bags, ate a little food with his parents and carried on his way out the door.

There was no way he was going to live with his parents when he wanted to be number one. Jaden always dreamed the life of living out completely on his own, and it excited him to think that soon he was going to be able to.

Along the street, Jaden saw a bunch of other kids his age (and some even a few years older) start towards the college. Some of them were in yellow uniforms, and some of them had blue on. Jaden wondered what all the different colors meant, but shrugged it off and hauled his rolling black bag towards the large building that rested within the center of the city of Domino.

Wow the academy was sure an impressive building. It loomed high above in the sky, towering over the city about as high as the Kaiba Corp. tower stretched into the sky. The man who owned the academy was just that man that owned the tower, and that was Seto Kaiba. He was an elite duelist, and ranked number one in the world. No one ever saw him much anymore, but it was sure impressive to see such high quality taken into a college facility.

There were fences all around the school- some say they were even electric. Jaden circled around this building and saw a nice baseball field out in the distance, the dorms, and it was all nearby the park too. This place was amazing! Jaden wondered if it even had an indoor swimming pool or something sweet on the inside.

"Hello there, newbie!"

Jaden was suddenly turned around and spotted a kid in a yellow jacket that he had seen drove past him in a white Honda Civic a few minutes ago.

"Uh hi, I'm Jaden!" Jaden smiled with a huge grin on his face, shaking the hand of the intruder quickly.

"…I'm Bastion."

"Neat! Have you been here before?" Jaden asked him.

Bastion stepped back and titled his head at an awkward angle. "Did you not read the handout on the history of our college or something?"

"No, I um… didn't get that sheet I guess…" Jaden blinked his brown eyes innocently. "What's the difference?"

"Slifers are the ones who took the placement exam and got in the 50th percentile or lower. Ras are ones who were between the 51st percentile or 89th percentile, and the Obelisks have a 90th percentile or higher."

"Oh." Jaden suddenly did the math and realized that with his red jacket he was showing everyone he failed the beginning exam. He blushed. "So I guess that answers how well I did on that exam…"

"What percentile are you?" Bastion questioned, which threw Jaden in a huge loop.

"I'm uh… I don't really remember… what about you?"

"I was in the 89th percentile." Bastion answered. "There was one more person I had to beat, and then I would have been an Obelisk Blue."

"Well that sucks. Hey at least it's better than me though." Jaden laughed.

"True. I'm sure if I had been a Slifer Red I would have not bothered to be a part of the academy. It takes some real courage though to stand here and accept this today, and I certainly applaud you."

"Uh… thanks. And I think it's really neat you're just one person away. You must be one heck of a duelist."

"Indeed I am, and if you wish to, I'll be dueling later against an the examiner and you can see how well I'll do."

"Wait a minute, an examiner?" Jaden's mouth dropped.

"Oh my goodness, did you not get that sheet either?" Bastion exclaimed.

"What is this about?"

"Oh my goodness, you better talk to the secretary and see what time your duel against the examiner will be!" Bastion cried.

"Thanks! I just hope my duel hasn't happened yet!" Jaden began to worry, and he wondered why his buddy Syrus hadn't come by yet.

"Yes well then, I'll let you go! Run, hurry!" Bastion snapped.

"Thanks dude, I owe you big!" Jaden began rushing off.

Bastion shook his head after Jaden left. "Slifers…"

Jaden rushed inside the school and went inside the office. "What time is my duel against the examiner?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is…" Jaden suddenly stopped and realized that a Jaden Yuki probably wouldn't exist on their record file.

"Syrus Truesdale." Jaden answered.

"Truesdale…" The secretary went down the list. "Your duel starts in five minutes."

"Oh my goodness thanks!" Jaden began rushing out the door and then realized one other problem. He rushed back through the doors. "And where is my examination at?"

"In the Slifer Red Gymnasium."

"And where's that at?" Jaden asked.

"Down the hall room number seventy-five. You cannot miss it."

"Thank you so much, lady!" Jaden sprinted out the doors going down the hallway.

The secretary rolled her eyes. "Slifers…"

Jaden went racing through the doors and noticed he opened the door right during the middle of someone's duel.

"Ooh crap!" Jaden exclaimed loudly, upon which a guard on the inside told him to shut up and not enter.

He quickly closed the door and sighed. "Crap! Crap! Crap! What in the heck am I getting myself into?"

"I play the card, Change of Heart!" A duelist yelled, and Jaden heard lots of cheering and clapping. "Now that I have taken your only defense monster and you have no face down cards left, you're finished! Battle Ox, Wall of Illusions, attack him and take away his life points!"

More cheering and clapping came from inside the gymnasium. Then there was a huge announcement that rang out so all could hear. "Slifer Red Dormitory, please welcome the newest member Denver Red!"

Lots of cheers and roars came.

"Here, you can come in now." The guard pushed open the door and sent a nasty glare at Jaden.

Jaden maneuvered his way past the joyous red cheering fans and made his way down to the bottom of the field.

The guard snorted after he had seen the kid pass. "Slifers…"

"Mr. Syrus Truesdale, will you please come to the dueling arena now for your next duel?" The announcement rang.

"I'ma coming! I'ma coming! Give me a second!" Jaden rushed down the silver stairs and met down at the floor below. He looked to see if Syrus was actually around, and found that he had not appeared yet. Good, this meant he could save his buddy and that way he could get into the academy as well.

"Syrus Trusedale, you have one minute to get down to the field, otherwise you will be denied access into the academy!"

"Here I am!" Jaden hopped on the sea green stage and clicked on a duel disk. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had some important business to take care of."

"You know, they say patience is a virtue not easily obtained…" The examiner glared hatefully at the next kid he had to duel.

"Yeah, and time management goes the same way. Let's do this!"

"I'll teach you, you little brat…"

"Game on!" Jaden began the duel that would decide his fate at the academy.


	3. He Shoots, He Scores!

_**Chapter Two: He Shoots, He Scores!**_

"Since you are the challenger, you make the first move Slifer." The examiner snapped.

"With pleasure!" Jaden drew a card. "Element Hero Sparkman in attack mode and one card face down! That ought to be fine to start things off with."

The crowd oohed and gooed at Jaden's attack monster, which stood respectfully on the field with 1600 attack points.

"Good, because you're going to need more than fine to beat me. I draw…" The examiner stared carefully at his deck. "Now… I'll play Rapid-Fire Magician and one card face down. Let's see how you handle this." The examiner laughed evilly.

The crowed oohed and gooed even more, now noticing that there were two monsters both with 1600 attack points on the field, and both of them had face down cards.

"Well you seem to be playing how I am… so I'm sure I'm doing alright." Jaden pulled out another and pulled two cards face down. "I'm done."

"My, that was hasty." The examiner replied.

"Eh, I don't need time to do what I know is right. Your go."

"Fine with me."

The examiner drew another and smiled. "I will copy as you do and place another two cards face down."

"Figured you would." Jaden snickered and kept himself from doubling over in laughter.

"Shows how little you know, for now I sacrifice my monster to summon…"

Jaden yawned.

"Mind on Air in defense mode. With this beauty's special effect, as long as she remains face up on the field and stays up then I get to see your hand, so show it to me sonny."

Jaden walked across revealing his three cards of: Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Clayman, and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"I don't think that helped you much, but whatever." Jaden shrugged his shoulders moving back over and laughed. "I just threw a crapload of face down cards down and that's what is gonna change everything about this game in due time."

"You realize that I have face down cards as well." The examiner laughed.

"True. However, unlike you I don't need to look at your hand to see what you have." Jaden smiled. "You done with your move now?"

The examiner growled. "Yes I might as well be with a brat like you."

"Thanks, now I'll draw a 'mystery card' ha ha ha." Jaden joked grabbing one and going over it.

The crowd was laughing at the way Jaden treated this dumb examiner.

"And just to throw you off, I'm gonna put it face down, how does that sound? Sound good?" Jaden giggled. "Then I'll end putting down Elemental Hero Clayman in defense and call it good. Oh by the way, do you want to see my hand now? I think it's really kinda cool, and if you didn't know I have a Winged Kuriboh and an Elemental Hero Burstinatrix..."

"Wise…" The examiner refrained from finishing his line drawing his card. "Ah but this will shut you up perhaps. I'll sacrifice my monster on the field to bring out… Doma the Angel of Silence! I end my turn!"

The crowd cheered, and then stopped clapping, realizing it was another monster that had 1600 attack points.

"Dude what is up?" The crowd asked one another, realizing that they were still staying at stalemates between each other.

"Hmm I don't know what your deal is, but I'm sure you realized that your Mind on Air wasn't gonna work with me." Jaden sighed, pulling a card and getting ready to activate a card.

"Just hold on, sonny!" The examiner cried calling out his card. "Before you go laughing at me more, why don't I change the game a little bit with this baby? Royal Decree!"

"What are you a tyrant?" Jaden asked.

"On the contrary I'm the examiner and I'm allowed to change the rules. The rules are now as follows: As long as this is on the field no trap cards can be used by either of us. How about that for something?"

"Interesting. Still though my move wasn't a trap."

"Crap!" The examiner snapped.

"Nope. In fact really all the stuff I've been playing is magic. Heh." Jaden's eyes flamed up. "Now as I was ready to do before I was interrupted I will play…"

The examiner quickly activated his card. "Good luck kid, but take this. I activate Magic Jammer, now with one card I'll be able to negate your magic…"

"Hate to burst your bubble, or really you're decree, but that's a trap card." Jaden rolled his eyes again. "Now as I was saying… I activate Kishido Spirit, which is a permanent magic that won't destroy my monsters with the same attack points you have." Jaden smirked. "Go, Sparkman, attack the Silencer!"

Since the examiner knew he couldn't activate a trap to save him, he watched his Silencer be destroyed. He could only watch desperately while Jaden literally ripped apart his life points.

"Now… I bring Elemental Hero Burstinatrix out in attack mode!" Jaden announced bringing forth the beautiful lady with 1200 attack points.

"Next I'll play Life Risk Charge!" Jaden declared.

"What is that?"

"Now I switch Elemental Hero Clayman into attack mode and I'll attack directly!"

"AHHHAAAAAA!" The examiner cried, seeing a weird rock monster dude take a clunk at him and smacking his life points from 4,000 down to 3200.

"Now here's where my card comes to play, since I chose Clayman… in a nutshell what happens is I pay 1000 life points to have his defense points taken directly from your life points. Since his defense points are 2000, well you get the idea." Jaden laughed.

The examiner screamed seeing his life points of 3200 go down to 1200.

"Finally as you know, I just put my Burstinatrix out on the field, and she has 1200 attack points. Which well, you guessed it. Go Burstinatrix! Do your thing!"

The crowed oohed and gooed as the monster dazzled the examiner, leaving his life points to (as everyone guessed it) nothing.

"Game, set, match." Jaden whispered while the announcement rang,

"Slifer Dormitory, please welcome the newest duelist Syrus Truesdale!"

"Syrus! Syrus! Syrus!" The students in the red dorm were cheering away.

Jaden blushed, but quickly was swarmed with a group of red Slifers, which were amazed at how awesome he took the examiner out in less than five moves.

"Man you're so awesome!" One screamed.

"Yeah you rock!" Another guy exclaimed.

"Welcome to the dorm!"

"Heh, that was awesome!"

Jaden felt overwhelmed by the chaos, but little did he know that this was just the beginning of greater chaos to ensue.


End file.
